It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry
by RedQueensRebellion
Summary: Dante ends up in Fortuna - again. Seeing Nero again sparks something, what is it? Will Nero feel it too, or will his feelings not be returned?
1. In The Beginning

This is a Yaoi story, purely DantexNero, haven't quite decided what's gonna go down with it yet, but I was craving some new action from these guys so thought I'd give it a go myself.  
If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters pleeeaaaase feel free to tell meeeee =)

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
_dream sequences, or stress on a word  
**Bold **_and CAPITALS - shouting

Obviously these characters don't belong to me they belong to Capcom if they did you know what would happen if I did own dmc ;) that's why your reading this right? =D

* * *

It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
In the beginning

A Devil hunter was sat at an oak desk debating in his head what to do for the day. The man leant forward putting his elbows on the desk and head on an open palm.

"This sucks ass" The man sighed and picked up the phone by banging the hard mahogany surface and catching it mid air. He put the receiver to his ear and dialed a few quick numbers. The ringing on the other end lasted for a good 2 minutes "What the hell" he slammed the phone down and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Leaning against the door frame the figure frowned at the phone, curiosity got the best of him as the hunter took a deep swig of the liquid and picked up the receiver again, dialing the same number.

He listened intently waiting for the tell tale static that someone had picked up on the other end, it finally did, and he didn't like what he heard on the other end, a deep breathing it sounded like, a lot of commotion on the other end and…electricity? A big ear piercing shriek was heard before the line went dead.

The devil hunter Dante looked at the phone as if it was telling him lies, a phone of all things. Something was wrong here. He drained the rest of his beer and with gut instinct in full swing he buckled his open black shit closed and pulled on his trusty red leather trench coat. Swiftly checking Ebony and Ivory he put the girls into their resting places, he sat down on the desk to ring the number again one last time. Sure enough there was the static again, commotion was still in full swing, the woman he was trying to call could be heard, barely, there was a lot of static.

"Trish!?"

"Dante.....there's.....many.....Fort..."

"What!?" Dante put his finger in his other ear, like that would make any difference. A loud female scream could be heard "Trish?"

".....Fortuna" Then the line went dead.

Fortuna? Well that was a shock; he never imagined he would hear that name again. Never so soon anyway. Not one to dawdle, the white haired hunter swung Rebellion over his shoulder onto his back, and was out the door in a whirl of red leather. The warm night air hit his face as he jumped onto a red motorbike and turned on the ignition with a roar revving the throttle. The hunter was off, red coat flailing behind him on the wind, he wondered what could have been wrong, it wasn't often Trish was in trouble with some demons, why hadn't she told him she was in that place?

It took him a couple of hours to reach his destination, he smelled the demons before he even stopped the bike. The city had been rebuilt, a bridge now connecting the town to the outside world, the bike was left discarded in front of the bridge as Dante tried to assess the situation. There was smoke rising in the distance and a few shrieks could be heard and what sounded like shouting. He took off in that general direction not taking long before he was in the middle of a small broken down area, probably part of the town that hasn't gotten round to being repaired yet. He found Trish stood on top of a dilapidated stone building which was once a small chapel, shooting electric bolts from her finger tips reflecting off the black sunglasses she wore. The place was run amok with Assaults flying from every direction, which would explain the shrieks and the electricity.

What happened in the next instant happened in slow motion for Dante and he took off running, an assault had jumped up behind Trish and dug its claws through her back, the sharp implements had torn through the front of her chest. Dante was running fast and caught her as she fell, face first from the stone she was previously battling on. His arm sagged with the weight landing on his forearm, he also couldn't get any weapons to defend himself in time as the same assault was coming down through the air ready to do the same to Dante, all he could do was put his other free arm in front of his body and Trish's. He waited, bracing himself. The impact and the sharp pain never came, just a light splatter of demon blood and a cut off scream from the said demon. Dante was confused for a split second, he deemed it safe to lift his head up, and he was stunned to the core at what he saw. Nero.

The white haired teen was stood there; Red Queen held out to his left hand side, bringer glowing a bright blue, and legs apart in a stance, he was panting breathlessly.

Dante smirked inwardly, he never thought he would see that kid again, and it brought a strange warmth to his chest as Nero looked down at him, the younger males eyes softened slightly.

That feeling was cut short as Dante heard a rough cough from beneath him; Nero looked too and knelt down towards the blonde woman. Trish reached up and took off her glasses.

"Dante, you came." She smiled up at the man above her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here, I thought you…"

"Its okay" Dante promptly cut her off from what she was about to say, and then helped her sit up. She coughed slightly and looked at the other hunter.

"Thank you so much Nero"

"Heh" the teen looked to the floor and blushed, white hair covering his face "No worries"

Trish smiled at that and put her hand on his arm and nodding in acknowledgment.

"Come on" Dante helped the black clad woman stand up with him "You need to rest, your lucky that damned thing missed your heart. Silly bitch." The man shook his head.

"Hey, just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Sparda" She coughed blood heavily into her hand.

Nero smiled looking over at Dante and put one of her arms around his shoulders helping her walk towards the nearest hotel, he then frowned. The red figure followed suit and hobbled down the road with them both by his side. They stopped at a building about half a mile away and checked in to two rooms, better safe than sorry, there may be, and probably were more demons lurking around, besides, Trish needed to rest. He then carried the full demon bridal style to her door and set her down on the bed in the middle of the room, Nero following behind him.

"Will she be okay?" worry was etched onto the kids face.

"Yeah she will be, she needs to sleep it off, chest wounds aren't a walk in the park" he looked closely inspecting the damage.

"I'll be fine, go and see Nero home, I just want to sleep." She closed her eyes confirming that statement.

Dante nodded and followed Nero out of the room clicking the door shut lightly hearing it lock, he sighed.

"You okay?"

Dante's head snapped up and smirked, he hadn't taken a good look at the kid yet; he looked almost the same although he looked a bit thinner, only something Dante would notice after all. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nero shrugged and flicked hair from his eyes by jerking his head. "Well she is your friend, doesn't it bother you seeing her like that?"

'How sweet, he does care really' the elder thought while glancing at the shorter male. "A bit. Although I've seen her been through worse."

Nero nodded, and kicked his foot back and forth on the fluffy carpet.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"I'm not some defenseless moron you know; you don't need you to walk me home."

Dante gave a small smile "Ladies' orders I'm afraid" He said while nodding back at the room that Trish was occupying. "Besides I want to."

Nero raised his eyebrows at that "You do?"

"Yeah come on kid, lead the way" the man said nodding.

The younger of the two walked out of the hotel. "After these few months you're still in the habit of calling me kid?"

Dante shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well that's what you are."

Nero stopped abruptly as Dante turned around too see what the meaning of this little break was. "I'm not a kid!"

"Is that why you're having tantrums like one?" The elder still liked to get on the kids wick; he loved it, seeing him all flustered at his words.

"No! I just don't appreciate u calling me a kid!"

"Well you're young and naive like one, so stop bitching" Dante turned around and carried on walking. "…kid"

Nero huffed and fell into step besides Dante, 'That man is so annoying!' Dante looked over at him smiling and he just gave a glare right back at him. 'Yet no one around here would dare talk to me like that, it's a change, maybe of the good kind'

"Well we are here, this is my place, home sweet shit hole"

"That's not a nice thing to say" He looked up at the two story building. "You live here on your own?"

Nero unlocked the door and hesitated before turning around to face the hunter "No…I live here with Kyrie"

'Kyrie? Oh right that girl he saved, psh' "I see. Is it all that it's cracked up to be?" He jabbed Nero in the ribs with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're unbelievable!" He blushed heavily at that comment 'no way'.

"Yeah I'm defiantly that. Well maybe I'll see you again sometime kid, it's been good seein' ya again." Dante was about to turn around to take his leave.

"So you're just leaving, just like that? What if there are more demons out there!" Nero gestured with his hands in the direction they had just come from.

"Yeah I know. I just figured I could take care of that now, seeing as I'm here anyway, it's my job after all."

"Oh. Well I'm coming too, I do live here you know" Nero crossed his arms and scowled.

The elder white haired man held his hands up in defense at that statement. "Whoa kid, don't jump down my throat."

"Well I deserve to finish what I started don't I?" The younger looked away.

"Why are you so adamant to come? The only reason you fought last time was to 'save the girl' why now?" Dante decided to cross his arms too.

"That wasn't the only reason!" 'It wasn't…'

"Then why?" He wasn't letting this go.

"Because"

"That's not an answer."

"Because I miss it."

The younger said that so quietly Dante barely heard him. "What was that?"

"I miss it okay!? I miss fighting, I miss the adrenaline I get, and I miss kicking demons asses! It's no fun around here, the only time it was were when you were here."

Dante stayed silent, processing the information, he felt like that only hours ago back at the shop. Bored.

Nero let his arms drop back to his sides. "You know what, forget it."

The shorter male had his hand on the door handle just as Dante piped up. "I'm leaving at noon, be outside the hotel tomorrow." With that he turned around and carried on walking the way he came, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Nero turned his head to watch Dante's retreating red back, then he grinned. It really was more fun when the elder was around. Maybe the elder weren't as cold as he originally thought. In higher spirits he walked into his own little demon world. 'It really is a load of crap here' He thought before shutting the wooden door tightly behind him.

***

Dante reached the hotel foyer, the whole way back here he had a head full of Nero, that kid had an affect on him, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

He reached his room, but before unlocking the door he put his ear on the door of the room opposite his, Trish was still breathing.

Going back to the other side of the hall, he unlocked the door to his own room, which happened to be number '69' smirking at the gold numbers on his door he walked into the suite. 'How appropriate'. He soon got changed not bothering to shower. 'I'll have one in the morning.' He was into bed with a groan after putting his coat and clothes on a chair by the bed along with his twin guns, and propping Rebellion against the wall next to the head of the bed. Pulling the sheets over his body, and placing his hands under his head, closing his eyes, his thoughts soon returned to Nero.

His thoughts or dreams didn't really make any difference. His mind still betrayed him by playing the kids naked body underneath him, over and over.

And over.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter, hoped you all liked it. ^^**


	2. Revealed

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
_dream sequences, or stress on a word  
**Bold **_and CAPITALS - shouting

I dont own Capcom or Devil May Cry, you know the rest. =D Enjoy.

* * *

**Revealed**

**  
**

The sun was high in the sky and the sun was beating down, it was supposed to be warm weather, however it wasn't. Nero didn't mind much, it just felt, odd. Townsfolk were bustling around, wanting to get to church on time, people gave him strange stares even though his Bringer was covered by a long black leather glove, people still knew what hid under it, word gets about. Even in a religious world he didn't receive compassion, and was still considered a freak of nature.

Walking down the cobbled streets, receiving stares from every other person, he made his way quickly down the street, his name being called made him stop and turn around. Kyrie.

"Nero" She panted and looked up at him with them glassy brown eyes. "Will you be joining me in church later this afternoon? I would appreciate if you could come" She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I don't think I'll be able to Kyrie, I told you Dante is back in town and I promised I would give him a hand." 'Oh well I'm probably going to hell anyway, its not gonna hurt'

"Oh right, couldn't you just see him tomorrow?" She then turned on the puppy dog eyes, he felt uncomfortable to tell the truth.

"No not really, I'm not sure how long he's here for, besides, I gave him my word." He tried to look sincere.

"Okay then I suppose you have to, are the _demons_ under control now?" She hushed the word demon under her breath so people wouldn't over hear.

"Yes Kyrie, everything is fine."

"Good, what time will you be home then?" The girl said innocently, clutching tighter onto her bible she was holding.

"I don't know" He kept his face unreadable, so she wouldn't detect the slight annoyance in his features. 'Why don't you just put me on a leash.'

"Okay, what will you be doing with Dante?"

Feigning from rolling his eyes Nero tried to keep his cool "Scouting the city for more demons I presume, and clearing some of the mess up"

She looked slightly worried "Oh Nero be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

"Well I'm already late; I should be going, see you later." She looked around wildly to see if anyone was looking before giving him the briefest and quickest peck on his cheek. She scuttled away in the opposite direction of his destination and he watched her go in thought.

'Wow, maybe she really doesn't want to be seen with me in public' he sighed at that thought and turned his back to the now distant Kyrie and started walking again, putting his right hand in his pocket in effort to try and hide his demon arm some more. Like that would stop the people staring, yeah right.

His head was down slightly, but he could still see where he was headed, the people in this city were starting to grind on his nerves. The hotel was in sight now, maybe Dante could cheer him up? Ha! More like annoy him.

Nero was on time when he left the flat, now he was sure to be late as Kyrie stopped him in the middle of the street. He knew he was late but the elder hunter wasn't stood outside waiting for him like he had imagined he would be.

Nero looked at the clock high on the wall behind the reception desk in the foyer, frowning, it read 12:15.

'Noon my ass' Nero rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall waiting silently for the elder man to walk out.

Minutes went by, and still no damned Dante. Nero lolled his head back slightly and pushed away from the wall looking at the clock again. Almost 12:30.

'Is he just late or did he leave without me?' He pondered on that thought, and decided to wait just a bit longer, if he didn't show up in 10 minutes he was going to find him and punch him in the face, repeatedly.

***

Dante woke up on his front, legs tangled in the sheets and arms under his pillow. He stretched his body out and laid there for another few minutes, his 'wake up time' how he hated mornings. Looking at the cock it was still morning 11.58. Loads of time.

The hunter swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. He got up deciding he needed a shower before heading out, stretching the kinks out of his back and scratching his stomach while yawning he looked down and noticed something heavy between his legs. He gave a knowing smirk towards his nether regions and his body confirmed his decision he defiantly needed a shower.

Walking over to the doorway of the en suite, he reached to his left and turned on the shower. He stepped in when he deemed it warm enough and leaned back against the cool tiled wall, his eyes slid shut, memories flooding back of previous dreams of the night before.

Letting the spray of the shower fall over his face and body, wetting his hair, he picked a particular dream he had of Nero last night from his brain.

_Nero was underneath Dante moaning with his head tilted back against the pillow, the nape of his neck in Dante's line of sight, sweat dripping down the naked flesh._Dante moved his hand down his chiseled abdomen, and slid his hand around his cock, stroking himself softly.

_Dante licked the sweat of the younger hunters neck which made the kid pant, and moan for more. Dante's tongue moved further down licking across the collar bone of his young lover and nipping at where neck met shoulder. He then took one of his nipples into his mouth to suck on roughly, it made Nero hiss at the sensation, all the while running his hand through the elder's hair. Moving down further, Dante dipped in his tongue into Nero's navel licking around it making the area wet._

Said hunter was now pumping his cock harder, thinking of Nero's moans, and the feel of his skin under his hands and mouth, it wasn't the most sexual dream he had had that night, but it was the most passionate.

_Dante moved down further, giving the head of Nero's dick a lick, sliding his tongue across the slit, before moving his tongue up Nero's right side of his body, over his ribs. __That made the younger male shiver with pleasure under his roaming hands and tongue. Dante leaned up over the body underneath him, using his arms to prop himself up so he was hovering his head over the youngers'. They gave each other a look so deep it was intense._The elder hunter was thrusting his dick in and out of his hand, meeting his own thrusts with his hips.

_  
Nero looked right back at him holding the gaze before raising a hand to the half demons neck and crashing their lips together, the kiss was fast, intense and needy. Their tongues were battling for dominance; Dante won out and ground his hips down into the teens while using one hand to grab the back of his head and one grabbing his hip. Nero moaned into the elders' mouth begging for more friction, wrapping his arms around Dante's shoulders. "Dante…"_

_  
_"Nero…" the name fell from his lips as he found his release, head thrown back with a low groan. Stroking himself through his orgasm he watched the evidence flow down the drain, he then quickly washed his hair and body, feeling quite happy with himself.

He stepped out, grabbing a towel and hand drying his hair. Walking back into the main room, a white slip of paper by the door caught his attention; he wandered over to it and picked it up opening the half folding paper and reading its contents.

'Dante  
Headed back home a job is waiting for you tomorrow morning, be at the shop, early.  
Trish'

"Heh, bye then" the hunter rolled his eyes throwing the note in the bin "Damn it's freezing in here, it's the middle of summer!" shaking his head he sat on the bed and started getting dressed, the red numbers on the digital clock by the bed caught his eye. 12:27. "Shit!" He hurriedly got dressed throwing on his red coat whilst almost tripping over his own feet in haste to get out the door. He put away Ebony and Ivory away from sight on his back and ran out the room slamming the door behind him. Halfway through the corridor he remembered "Shit!" he hurried back to the room and picked up Rebellion, running back down the hallway and making it into the foyer, the clock read 12:31.

He stopped running to compose himself and put his sword over his shoulder resting it on his back, he was eager to see if the kid was still there waiting for him.

He walked through the double doors and there he was, leaning against the wall, not looking too happy.

"Finally! I've been waiting half an hour for your sorry ass!" Nero exclaimed waving his hands around in Dante's face.

"Sorry kid, I er, slept in." Dante scratched the back of his head. "So, did you see Trish walk outta here?"

Nero raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Yeah she said bye and thanks. Why? Didn't you see her?"

"No, left a note. You ready to go scout this place." It was more of a statement than a question, noticing that Dante had already walked off without an answer. The man wasn't even giving him eye contact.

Nero followed behind looking at his surroundings and decided to walk next to Dante. "Mind if we get breakfast first?"

"Dante…Its afternoon" The teen gave him a 'you're an idiot' look.

"Yeah well its breakfast to me kid, will Pizza do for you?" Dante said, foot already over the small cafés thresh hold.

"Whatever" Nero sat down at a booth while Dante ordered the food and joined him within a matter of minutes. "Really that hungry huh?"

"Too right" He took a seat opposite Nero laying Rebellion on the seat next to him so he could lean back. Which urged Dante to ask "Where's you sword?"

Nero looked down sadly for a moment before composing himself. "Kyrie doesn't like me carrying it about and the Order doesn't care for me carrying it around with me either."

"Okay I get the Order part, but would Kyrie not want you too" He was puzzled.

"I don't know" He said shrugging a shoulder "Unnecessary attention I guess."

"What the…."

"Here's your Pizza" A blonde haired, dolled up to the nines waitress came to the table dropping down the food between the guys all the while not taking her eyes off Nero. She was dawdling, practically staring at him.

Dante looked the offending object up and down her skinny frame. "Alright Dorris, thanks. Now shoo" She huffed but complied. He was a bit taken aback with himself 'was that jealousy? Na, she was pestering me' he shook his head and carried on talking to Nero.

"So you're unarmed?" Surely not.

Nero patted his hip without saying a word and Dante acknowledged his meaning. Blue Rose of course.

They both ate in companionable silence until they had finished, the elder threw some notes on the table and left with Nero in tow. "You had it last night"

"Huh?"

"Your sword" Dante had stated while putting his cold hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. I knew something was going on so I grabbed it and ran. I was moaned at by Kyrie for it, so promised not to 'run off' like that again" Nero told the elder this little piece of information shaking his head as he said this.

Looking closer Dante noticed the kid looked tired and drawn out. He didn't look happy, one bit.

"Don't let women get to ya kid, they can get like that" He knew Trish would slap him for saying that, or Lady would shoot him in the knee cap.

Nero smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

They reached the wreckage that they were stood in yesterday; it was eerily quiet, maybe too quiet.

Both of the males scouted around, looking for something, any signs of life still living there. Dante crouched down on his haunches, running his hand very lightly over the slightly gravelly dirt in the ground. Nero watched him, his movements were fluid, like he was experienced, knowing what he was doing.

"I think there's more still hanging about" he clarified that by pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

Nero did the same with Blue Rose and nodded.

Dante walked forward and gave a signal over his shoulder for Nero to follow him. Dante had spotted something up ahead, his eyes were locked on it, he got closer and he could smell demon flesh. Nero followed the elder into a half knocked down building, under the stairs there was a small, but gaping hole, it lead down into nothing. It was pitch black.

"I take it we are going in there." Nero nodded towards the dark, damp hole leading down.

"Yes, we are."

Nero nodded and made a move forward towards the opening before a red clad arm stopped him "And where do you think you're going?"

"Into that place where _you_ said we were going."

"Yeah, well, I'll go first." He didn't like the idea.

"But I have an advantage" Dante's face portrayed a blank expression, and then Nero lifted up his right arm and took the black leather glove off. "A light."

Dante sighed, it would make more sense. "Fine." He really didn't like this at all. Nero flexed his recently cramped fingers and held his arm jus below his face as he walked in, Blue Rose in his left hand. Dante was straight behind him keeping close, Ebony poised and Ivory at ease by his side, he looked around at the walls.

"Looks like more Assaults." Dante said in a low voice.

It made Nero's neck tingle at his low tone. "How do you know?" the other male whispered back over his shoulder.

"It's not a passage way, it's a tunnel, like a dug out tunnel."

Nero inspected the walls too and sure enough the other hunter was right. The teen stopped abruptly and Dante banged into him lightly but caught himself, he could smell Nero's hair he was that close, the kid's aroma on its own was intoxicating. He was losing his train of thought.

"Did you hear that?" Nero turned his head to the side; listening intently towards the direction he heard the noise.

Dante stood stock still and waited, sure enough a little sound came, it was barely audible, but he heard it none the less. Scratching.

"Keep walking." Nero did as he was told and kept moving; the sound inevitably became louder until the tunnel got a bit wider and opened up to a bigger underground chamber.

Dante looked over the teens shoulder, an Assault was laid in the middle of the room seemingly asleep. It wasn't a normal Assault, it was about five times as big as a normal one and greener scales, 'probably sharper teeth and claws too' Dante thought.

They also notice some normal Assaults rushing around the bigger one, a few were making the tunnel longer and some more were tending to the biggest one of them all. Without warning the bigger Assaults nose twitched, it opened its snake like green eyes and stared straight at Dante and Nero.

The thing screeched a loud shriek and all the other Assaults turned to attention as the main one stood on its four legs snarling.

"I'll take ugly, you can handle the rest?"

Nero nodded his affirmation and got to the task at hand. It was a waiting game, who would strike first; Dante traded his guns for Rebellion. 'Would the kid be alright without his sword?' he had no time to think as the first gunshot went out and echoed dully in the chamber. Dante watched the first Assaults head explode from two bullets in-between its eyes from Nero's twin barrel.

The big Assault snarled again and reared up on its hind legs shaking its head from side to side like a huge snake, vaguely reminiscent of Cerberus. The assault charged and Dante gave a quick laugh before jumping up at the last second, digging Rebellion into the thing neck and swinging his whole body around to sit on its back. The Assault turned 360 degrees, like a dog chasing its own tail.

Dante could hear rapid gunfire in the back ground of Nero's own gun. He had to hurry to help the kid, with determination set in his mind, Dante swung down off the monsters back and stood there watching, the thing stopped turning and noticed its prey stood behind it, it turned around ready to charge at him again.

As the Assault was running towards him, he decided to play a deathly game of chicken, he ran towards the beast to, facing it head on. At the last moment Dante swung the long sword over his head and up into the monsters ribcage, it screamed an ear piercing scream, Dante gritted his teeth with the force of the monster trying to pull the blade from its own heart. He twisted Rebellion and the thing fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. Nero was stood next to him facing the other way still shooting and using his devil bringer to pull the odd one near and smash it to the ground when the Assaults life was coming to an end from his barrage of bullets.

The last one was running at Nero, but before it got to him Dante swung out his blade before the Assault, the creature ran into it then shaking its head at the instant obstacle stopping it in its own tracks.

"I don't think so."

He stabbed Rebellion into its neck and lifted the creature up with his blade; he spun the weight around his head once and let the monster slide off his swords blade into a nearby wall. It fell lifelessly to the ground and disappeared in a puddle of its own green goo.

"Heh, nice touch" Nero looked over at Dante.

Dante winked, Nero thought it made him look handsome and se…. 'Shut up Nero'

"Let's get out of here." Dante said walking back over to the tunnel, the way they came in. He gestured for Nero to go in first; Nero nodded and walked in first.

With Dante following close behind him they soon made it out into the light of day again, all of the sudden the warm air hit them.

"Maybe it was them guys that were making the town cold?" Nero looked over at Dante questioningly.

"Maybe" Dante shrugged taking off his red leather coat. He was hot from fighting too as well as the weather. Nero followed suit and Dante looked him over, he may have to do a repeat of his shower scene later on. For now he forced them thoughts away.

* * *

**Heres chapter two, thought i'd write another chapter so y'all don't get bored ^^ it's 05:44am but never mind. Hope you enjoyed! =D **


	3. Just For Tonight

'thoughts'  
"speech"  
_dream sequences, or stress on a word  
**Bold **_and CAPITALS - shouting

I dont own Capcom or Devil May Cry, you know the rest. =D Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter title: Just for tonight**

"So kid, where ya going now?"

Nero looked over at the taller man. "I don't know, Kyrie asked me to go to church, so I guess there." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Dante barked a laugh, while Nero watched, the younger thought he could get used to seeing that, it made him smile, inside of course.....

"You? Church? Yeah right kid, get a grip."

The younger male raised his eyebrow slightly. "Shut your face old man."

They started walking back toward the way of the hotel, when they reached the doors they stopped and Dante turned to face him, looking him briefly up and down before saying "Take care of yourself kid." Then he walked in through the doors.

It was evident he didn't like goodbyes, even quick ones like that. It was also coming apparent to Nero he like the older man around, but what he could he say, please stay, I like you around? No he couldn't tell him that, with a sigh the teen turned away from the hotel, head hung low walking towards the church. He may have to go and pick up his headphones first before pretending to listen to all that religious drivel. Back to normal then.

***

As Dante got to his room, he thought about saying goodbye to the kid properly, he didn't want to say it like how he just did. He did help him after all, and also the small fact that said kid was growing on him – like a weed.

He had a shower appointment with his hand; maybe he should go and see him again.

***

It was Dante's last night in Fortuna he wanted to do something memorable and maybe bring up a few things with the kid.

Walking down the cobbled street of the religious city he stopped at Nero and Kyrie's flat coming to a conclusion that he had formulated in his mind, the man faltered, a bit apprehensive. He eventually rang the doorbell and heard distant footsteps coming down the old rickety wooden stairs, and then the door opened to a flustered Nero. That kid never ceased to amaze him.

"Dante! I thought you would have left already without saying goodbye or anything" Nero said shock evident on his face

"Would you of missed me that much huh?" he smirked a little and he then realized Nero was looking a bit fidgety "Am I interrupting something?"

Nero frowned at that "What do you mean?"

"You look like you have ants in your pants kid"

"No you're not interrupting anything Kyrie isn't even here, if that's what you mean" he scowled a little at that.

'oh good she isn't here to ruin my plans' Dante thought idly while looking at Nero disbelieving of what words had just fallen out of his mouth "Well anyway kid, its my last night here, and I was wondering if, ya know, if ya wanted to come out tonight, just for a walk or something…"

"Ha! A walk? With you?" The white haired teen raised a brow.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just didn't think you were the 'strolling type' wont your hip hurt for walking too much old man" Nero smirked at that comment watching the elder growl slightly.

"Your not making this easy are you? Besides I said walk, not 'stroll' _kid"_

"Well okay I guess it couldn't hurt, I'll be back down in a minute" Nero closed the door too and turned around to run back up the stairs to get ready quickly.

Dante listened to him go and then leaned back against the wall by the door with a foot propped up behind him jutting his knee out. The air was warm tonight, not sticky, just a warm night, the red clad hunter was beginning to wish he hadn't worn his coat, he didn't like being too warm. He crossed his arms; he hated this place he couldn't really understand why Nero was still attached to this place, probably because of Kyrie. The devil hunter also decided to leave Rebellion at his room, walking around at night with a sword thrown over your back was a bit much for all these religious folk, he would probably get thrown out without saying a proper goodbye to Nero, after all it wasn't like he hated the kid..... Not at all. His kind of felt a bit naked and vulnerable without the heavy, comforting weight of his trusty weapon on his back, oh well, at least he had Ebony and Ivory. His musings were cut short when Nero came out of the doorway; he no longer looked flustered but a slight hue of pink touched high on his cheeks.

"So…where are we going?" Nero turned around to lock the door, he didn't trust anyone in this town, why was he here again? Kyrie. Right.

"Let's just see where we end up." Dante pushed forward with his foot on the wall and uncurling his arms while falling into step alongside Nero.

They walked through the streets not really saying much, walking past a few places of no interest 'this town is so boring' Dante thought as he looked through the windows in some places "You think they would have some forms of entertainment here."

"Like what? A bunch of half naked strippers dancing around a pole in the ground. I'm quite happy to not have it thank you."

Dante looked sideward at Nero raising a silver eyebrow "I didn't exactly mean that, but what the hell why not." He gave a grin at the younger as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Religious city Dante, that's why" Nero looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What happens if you're not religious? Like you for example" He loved winding this kid up.

"I don't care! I'm only here for Kyrie anyway." Nero looked away and down at his feet, watching them move while he walked.

Dante frowned a bit at that statement "Right of course you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" Nero stopped and looked at Dante straight in the eyes. They had stopped to face each other in front of a big lake that used to be the entrance to the city via boat. Ever since Dante left the last time and rebuilt the city, the people of Fortuna thought it would be better for the city to be connected to mainland. "Are you saying I don't love her or something, that I don't really want to be here!?"

The elder hunter held out his arms towards the kid. "I never even implied that" Dante frowned again its obvious something was going through that kid's mind, he just didn't know what, maybe he should just take his word for it, it would be a lot easier. Teenagers, psh.

Nero looked out over the lake as the sun was beginning to set. He walked over to the wooden platform floating on the water by the bay and sat on the edge looking down into the water.

"Come on kid lighten up. Just remember it's your life, you make your own choices and no one can make or tell you what to do" The red coated demon hunter walked over to Nero and placed a hand on his shoulder crouching down behind him.

Nero looked back over his shoulder and smirked at the elder. "Yeah I know, I'm just over thinking, sorry for snapping at you"

Dante stood back up on his feet and looked behind him, there was not a soul to be seen for while at least, everyone had probably gone inside anyway for fear of more demons lurking about. "Don't sweat it kid." The demon hunter took of his coat and laid it on the grass behind the floating barge and placing Ebony and Ivory on top of it.

"Really, I shouldn't be arguing with you, you have helped me, twice now" He looked back down into the water picking the wood from the edge of the floating wood he was sat on. "More than anyone else has" Nero added that under his breath.

"Like I said kid! Lighten up!!!"

"What the…" Nero felt the wooden platform shift violently and Nero caught a flash of white skin before his eyes as Dante ran passed him and bombed straight into the water splashing water form head to toe all over a still fully clothed Nero.

"Fuck!" Nero wiped his eyes of the offending water. "Dante!!!"

Said hunter poked his head from under the waters surface and flicked the hair out of his face, laughing at Nero's wet face and clothes "Aw come on it cooled you off a bit"

The teen then removed his Blue denim trench and threw it over towards where Dante's clothes were lying. "Not funny"

"It was a bit."

"Maybe it would have been some place else, Fortuna sucks the life outta me." He rested his head on his hand looking into the distance.

Hearing that, Dante swam his way through the deep water over to where Nero was perched and rested his elbows on the side of the platform. Nero looked a bit sad, and that made him slightly sad, he did care for the kid, a lot in fact, maybe more than he realized right at this moment.

"Things aren't that bad are they?"

Nero didn't say anything; he just smiled sadly and carried on staring out into the sunset.

"If things are that bad you can always come back with me" Maybe there was hope yet.

"Yeah right, even if you were being serious about that I cant leave Kyrie, I just cant, I care for her too much to do that to her." He shook his head slightly and sighed.

Dante rested his chin on his arms and looked at Nero. 'I were being serious' Then it was Dante's turn to sigh as he thought that in his own mind. Then he had an idea.

"Why don't you forget about where you are, who you're with, at least for tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and you may not see this handsome face again for a while." Dante smirked in Nero's general direction.

He did smile a bit at that. "Fine. Then what do you wanna do?"

Dante pushed away from the platform. "Oh I dunno…" He then grabbed the kid's legs and pulled him clean of his resting place and into the water. Nero flailed to grab onto something but failed and landed ass first into the wetness. He broke the waters surface gasping for breath at the sudden movement and his eyes landed straight on Dante with a scowl. The elder was currently laughing himself stupid at the horrible thing he had just done to him.

His laughter was apparently contagious as Nero started to laugh too 'I guess it was pretty funny'

Nero's laughter died down a bit before the others and then he decided he was already in the water anyway, he may as well enjoy it, so he reached into the water and pulled off all his clothes until he was butt naked just as the other guy in the water with him was.

Dante watched this with fascination and smirked knowing that the kid was beginning to loosen up and have some fun....and also the fact the kid was naked.

"Well old man, you better start swimmin' 'cause I'm gonna get you for that"

Dante grinned and dove under the water and Nero did the same.

If anyone were to walk by that particular spot at the moment, they would see a pile of clothes and two men in the distance fighting in the water and laughing being heard over the warm night air. It would have been a nice sight to see, considering all the death that has been brought to this town.

A while later the two white haired men arose from the water and back onto the platform. Nero realizing he was actually naked and tried to cover himself up by putting on dripping wet boxers "Ugh, soggy"

Dante raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled, he was almost fully dressed bar his elusive red leather trench coat. He then decided to walk over to Nero and the elder held the coat out for Nero to put his arms into. "Here, I'm sorry for making your clothes all wet" Nero looked at him but turned around none the less and put his arms through. Dante stepped back and looked at him while Nero gathered his clothes and folded them. 'What a sight' the arms of the coat were a bit too long and it hung quite loosely from his frame, Dante being bigger built than him.

"Thanks." The teen said with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks while pulling his boots on.

"Are you hungry? I am, and I swear, if they haven't got any Pizza I'm going to go mad" Dante exclaimed putting the guns in the back of his trousers.

Nero smiled at that. "Then it's lucky they do. Come on."

Nero led the way back to the edge of town carrying his wet clothes. "It's just down there" He pointed, well Dante guessed that the teen pointed, his hand was mostly covered by the red sleeve of his coat.

"Alright" the elder started to walk into that direction when the shops light came into view, the he looked back realizing someone was missing, the kid was still stood where he left him. "Are you coming or what kid"

Nero blushed and then said "Hello!" And then he waved his hands in front of his partially clothed body, covered by a big red coat.

Dante then laughed at his antics and shook his head, he would have stared at the sight if it wasn't for his stomach rumbling, reminding him that food was near, he gave a 'tut' and walked into the shop.

Nero waited anxiously looking around as if someone would spot him dressed like this, he was kind of warm stood in this coat but didn't dare to remove it. With his luck an old lady would walk past right at that moment and scold him for being dressed like that, waving a stick at his face. "Stupid Dante" He smiled despite saying that.

Dante walked out with a big Pizza box hiding the food inside of it.

"Could you get one any bigger?" Nero said sarcastically.

Dante shook his head sadly as he looked at the box. "Well, I asked but, they said no."

Dante walked past him, back the way they came and they both walked side by side a short distance past the lake they had just recently swam in. Dante found a place to sit, that was stable, a rock face, the beginning of a high stone road, which was probably once a mountain. The road wasn't used anymore and it was secluded so if anyone were to walk by they wouldn't be disturbed. For extra coverage there was a tree hanging out from the rocks, it looked to be some sort of blossom. Dante sat down and gestured for Nero to sit next to him, the Pizza box filling the gap between them.

They both looked out over the lake while they ate. Nero hadn't felt this content in a long time, probably in his whole life in fact.

"So you own your own business huh?" Nero looked over at Dante expecting an answer

"If you can call it that, yeah I do. What better job than hunting demons eh? And getting paid for it I might add" Dante smirked at his answer, that wasn't entirely true as Lady often steals the better half of it, but the kid didn't have to know that little fact.

"Ha, Yeah." Nero thought on his next question, there was so much he wanted to ask this mysterious man next to him, but couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. "I'm assuming it has a name?"

Dante bit back a laugh at that. "What's with all the questions kid? You getting attached?" he gave a wink in Nero's direction.

"What! No!" Nero swiftly turned his head away in the other direction blushing yet again 'damn him'.

Dante smirked and said "Devil May Cry" He watched the kids head turn around, confusion etched on his face. "The name of my business"

"Oh, right." Nero nodded "It fits."

The elder's eyebrows shot skyward. "It does?"

"Well yeah, your half devil right, I'm sure you have cried before"

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dante looked down then at the Pizza box.

"Try me" The younger look him right in the eyes.

"Maybe another time kid, long story" The hunter looked back out over the glistening water and then up at the clear star-filled sky.

Nero nodded again. They sat like that for quite a while just enjoying each others company well into the night, eating the rest of the Pizza, making little comments at each other now and again. Dante noticed the younger man start to yawn. No one has even come close to understanding him really apart from that kid. The thing was, he _was_ getting attached, and he wanted to leave here but with the kid next to him.

"Maybe we should head back. Kyrie will be wondering where I am."

Yeah. Kyrie. "Sure kid."

They walked back into the city side by side in silence until they reached Nero's flat. They both stood under the little porch with a poor excuse for an outdoor light on it, shining its dim light over their heads. Nero unlocked the door quietly.

"Hey, kid" Nero turned around at hearing his 'name' "thanks for tonight, I needed it and I had fun."

Nero smiled at that, "Me too" he had had fun, and then he realized that Dante was leaving in the morning and a small feeling nipped at the edges of his heart. "Can I see you before you go tomorrow?" he had just blurted it out, but he did want to see the other man one last time before he left, he kind of wished he was going with him, but he couldn't of course.

"Well um, I'm leaving just before sunrise; I have to be back at the shop by early morning, duty calls ya know."

"That's okay; I'll meet you on the main bridge then?" Nero sounded hopeful

"Sure kid, I'll see you then" Dante took a step back; he couldn't be within close vicinity of the kid anymore without having urges of some kind, the kind of feelings which the kid would probably hit him for doing. Dante was about to turn away when he heard his name being called softly. Nero was undressing when he turned back.

"Don't forget this" He handed the red coat out for Dante to take. He took it and their hands brushed slightly as he did.

"Thanks" Dante slung the red garment over his right shoulder, giving Nero one last smile, he walked away towards the hotel he was staying at.

Nero did the same and locking the door tightly behind him, as he did, he heard soft crying up the stairs towards the main rooms of the small flat. Kyrie was crying again, he put on all his clothes at the foot of the stairs albeit damp. 'She cries every time I'm away for so long' he heaved a sigh and went to face the music, which was rapidly becoming a horrible racket to him.

***

Back at the hotel, Dante opened the door to his room and sat heavily on the single bed and took the coat from off his shoulder and draped it on the chair. He needed a shower to wash the dirtier water he had previously swum in from his skin, and so he walked to the bathroom and got cleaned up.

After a few long minutes of standing in the shower he walked into the main room, towel drying his hair and throwing his clothes on the chair next to the coat so he could find them in the morning 'morning, I hate mornings'

He quickly got into bed laying on his back with his arms behind his head. All he could think about was Nero, that kid invading his thoughts, he still smelled his scent slightly, he missed it, and he wanted it around him all the time. He knew he had felt something for the kid the first time they had even met, when they made eye contact, it was only now he would admit to himself that they were stronger than he originally anticipated.

Dante turned his head to the left looking at the chair innocently sitting there along with the innocent red coat; he leaned halfway out of bed and grabbed the coat from the back of the chair, and laid back down again.

The coat smelled of Nero, he lifted the coat to his nose inhaling deeply and closing his eyes while turning on his right side "Nero"

He soon fell asleep.

***

The next morning Nero walked out into the humid, still dark morning, and sighed. Last night hadn't been good, Kyrie clinged to him all night on the sofa and wouldn't let go, she always gets like that when she doesn't know where he is. He used to think it was sweet knowing she cared for him too much, but know it was getting to be slightly irritating.

All thoughts of Kyrie disappeared when he knew who he was going to see in a few minutes, he smiled at that, but it quickly faded when he knew he had to say goodbye to the man. To be honest with himself he had come quite enamoured with the hunter in the past few days. 'Stupid Dante'

Nero Saw Dante leaning over the bridge looking out at the water on his elbows, next to the red motorbike. He walked up to the hunter.

"Hey." Nero had said in a quiet voice whilst leaning over the bridge like Dante was currently doing.

"Hi kid." Dante looked over at him as the sun was just peeking out over the trees illuminating the kids face. Nero closed his eyes at the warmth from the sun. Dante will never forget that sight, Nero looked like an angel, just as he did in his own dreams last night.

Dante sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the bars of the bridge.

"Do you have to leave?" Nero looked over at him with wide eyes and then closed them looking back at the sun rise "Of course you do."

The elder of the two men looked down and then back up at Nero squaring his shoulders, walking up behind him and standing there putting a hand reluctantly on his shoulder. Not because he didn't want to but for the fear of the kid hitting him and this whole thing he was about to say would go tits up.

Nero turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I have to leave" He let his hand drop "But that doesn't mean you can't come back with me" The elder looked up from the floor into Nero's light blue orbs.

Nero looked back into the taller mans eyes, greyer than his own. "What do you mean? You're asking me to go with you?"

"Yes I am"

"Why would you ask me somethin' like that?" Nero looked shocked, he never would have dreamed of Dante coming outright and ask him to his face. Never.

"The truth is" Dante looked like he was having his own little battle in his head, trying to figure out what to say and scratched the back of his neck before talking "I would really like it for you to come back with me, like you said yesterday you don't really fit in here and you know it, you're a hunter, like me, it's what you were born to do."

Dante reached out and took Nero's Devil Bringer in his hand. Nero frowned but let him do it anyway.

"I think I'm starting to have feelings towards you…strong ones, I cant get you out of my head, and I cant leave here knowing that there might have been a chance you coming with me if I didn't say anything." Dante looked at Nero's Bringer it was glowing a smokey blue colour. The younger male's eyes went wide with realization of what the other man just said.

"Come with me Nero"

Dante was still looking down, and Nero didn't know what to do, he was so confused, he had to do the right thing.

"Dante…" Said man looked up "I…I can't. Kyrie needs me here."

The taller man bit his lip as his head fell back down; he then took a step back and nodded his head, letting go of Nero's right hand.

Pain was evident in the man's façade even though Nero couldn't see his face. "Dante I'm sorry"

"Its okay kid, see you around" with that he turned around Rebellion glinting in the sunlight.

Nero felt saddened, and felt a little tear in his heart at this man walking away and probably out of his life, he never had this kind of relationship with anyone else before. "Bye Dante"

The hunter heard this and gave him a salute without turning around, much like the way he did when he left the kid in Fortuna last time. The difference was that this time he couldn't turn around because he couldn't look at the kid any longer.

Nero watched as Dante swung his leg over the bike and turned the engine on revving the throttle to the max and speeding off over the bridge, red coat swirling behind him. Nero even felt tears come into his eyes, but he knew it was the right thing to stay here. For Kyrie. Right.

* * *

I should be doing quick updates by the way people, I'm usually writing every night, so every day or couple of days give or take.

Thanks for reading. R&R if you please.

Sorry SirenaLoreley, its not happening just yet ;) That damn Kyrie.


	4. Broken

Broken

The ride home went in a blur, and not just because of the speed he was going at on the bike. The hunter stood next to the bike looking up at the neon sign of Devil May Cry, he had finished the mission Trish had given him already, a minor scarecrow problem, and this was the first time he had been home.

He sighed and stormed in through the heavy wooden doors slamming them behind him, he then put Rebellion on its place on the wall and Ebony and Ivory on the desk. He walked straight to the fridge, deciding to drown his sorrows in beer. 'Why the hell not'

He took one from the refrigerator and downed a bottle, soon picking up another and downing that one too. That was when he noticed half a bottle of Jack in the salad drawer, unscrewing the cap of the glass bottle he took it back into the main office with him drinking deeply.

Dante just stood that and inhaled deeply, what was that smell? He could smell the kid on his coat. He heavily put the bottle on the desk and ripped the coat off his arms and back, throwing it across the room with force. "DAMN YOU!!!"

Picking the bottle back up he went to sit on the sofa with his head in his hands. The hunter was breathing deeply, rage building quickly inside him. Finishing the rest of the dark liquid, already feeling the effects of the alcohol he stood up quickly over turning the table in front of him with his hands in rage.

"Dante?"

The hunter turned around to a partially opened door.

"Are you okay?" Trish said, worry in her voice, she came in the rest of the way and closed the door behind her.

Dante didn't say anything; he just sat back down and stared off into space. He felt numb.

She walked over and saw the upturned table, it had a crack in the middle of the wood and a bottle of Jack was smashed in front of it. "I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, as Dante had made his way over to the concrete stairs, walking up them two at a time and slamming the door to his bedroom. He sat on his side of the bed and just sat there, something had broken inside of him.

***

Trish watched the man go, something was wrong she could feel it, well it was obvious something was wrong, but she could feel something was _seriously_ wrong. Following the path Dante had taken, she knocked on the door twice receiving no answer. She waited a little and turned the handle on the door; she poked her head in and saw Dante sat with his naked back to her.

She didn't say anything and sat next to him on the bed. He had his elbows on his knees and hands clasped in front of his mouth.

"Dante…What happened?"

He shook his head, eyes closed.

Trish put her hand on his still clothed leg trying to usher an answer from him. Her heart almost broke at what Dante did next, it wasn't his words, and he turned his head towards her and opened his eyes and shook his head again. His eyes were slightly red, not because of the devil within him, but because of the emotion. He had begun to get tears in his eyes.

The blonde woman put a hand on his head and pulled him towards her chest, stroking his hair. He never made a move or a sound, but she felt a few wet patches on her exposed chest. Dante never cried. She had never seen him cry, Lady had even barely, and only on the assumption he had been that one time. Her heart broke for him, she wasn't sure what happened, but clearly it was something close to him.

"The kid."

Trish looked shocked but only for a moment; she had always known there was something between them two boys, she could defiantly see it. Her guess was that Nero hadn't come back with him as he had wanted.

"You love him." It was a statement, she didn't need confirmation, she knew it already and Nero hadn't reciprocated that love.

She stroked his head one last time before laying him down, and pulling a blanket over him. She left him hoping he would go to sleep; maybe there was something she could do to salvage this mess. She didn't like it, one bit, it was horrible.

***

Dante woke up after a couple of hours of restless sleeping, if you could call it that. He got up without aim and made his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged, fully dressed. Walking down the stairs he saw Trish sat at his desk, she was on the phone, receiver pressed to her ear, and she looked over at him briefly, and swiftly ended the call, putting the phone back to its intended resting place.

"How are you feeling Dante?" She gave a small smile

She looked guilty as sin, Dante narrowed his eyes but let it slip. He just shrugged and walked into the kitchen in search for more alcohol, he found some in the form of one more beer in the back of the fridge. He drank it and threw it in the empty sink; walking back out Trish was looking at him with worried eyes. He flicked his head to the side, motioning her to get out of his chair; she took the hint and moved to sit on the edge of the mahogany desk.

He looked at the pad of paper next to the phone reading a mission for him to do today. Mouth set in a straight line; he picked up Ebony and Ivory from where he left them on the desk the night before, and started dismantling them, pulling a cloth from the left hand side top drawer.

Trish watched him do this on auto-pilot. This wasn't like him; if this was a normal run of the mill situation he would have shrugged it off and have been knee deep in pizza boxes by now.

"Maybe you should call him."

He shot her a very stern glare, she gasped slightly at the look in his eyes, it looked deadly, murderous even, and if looks could kill, she would be one dead demon.

He carried on cleaning his twin guns until they were as clean as a whistle. He picked Rebellion up from the wall ready for his mission, he looked at his coat, which Trish had probably picked up and put on the coat stand, he eyed it but left it, he decided to stick Ebony and Ivory into the back of his pants and carry Rebellion by his side. Dante walked out the front doors without a word or a backwards glance. Trish never heard the bike roar to life, she got up and walked over to the big bay window next to the door and saw him walking down the street, Rebellion resting on his right shoulder. The blonde woman sighed, and then she walked over to the phone to finish her recent telephone conversation.

***

Dante had finished the mission quicker than he had liked to, he wanted to get hurt at least, but no, nothing. Consulting with the old woman that had called him in the first place to take care of the problem, had handed over his money; he was now on his way home. It was quite a walk away, but he didn't count the minutes or hours, they were all the same, blending into one another which he used to call a day.

He passed a liquor shop and he decided to put the money he had just earned into effect before that bitch Lady had a chance to take it from him. Walking into the old musty shop he picked up 5 bottles of Jack, and taking them over to pay for them.

"Sir you cannot buy this many at one time, could you put one back please."

Dante hung his head and sighed, pulling Ebony from his back and pressing it again the balding mans head, he lifted his head to look into the shop owners' eyes. He shook his head slowly keeping eye contact.

The man looked terrified, but Dante dropped his gun to the counter and put the bottles in the bag himself and dropped some bills on the counter. Dragging Ebony from the counter he walked towards the door but not before turning back to the elder man and shooting at the wall next to his head. It missed his skull by a fraction. The owner dropped the phone back into his cradle and nodded his head in acknowledgment, and decided not to ring the police after all.

The hunter made his way back to the office, one bottle of Jack already open and to his lips.

When he walked through the double doors leading to his office, Trish was sat on his chair behind the desk and Lady was sat on the end of the desk, her arms crossed. Both women looked up when the hunter walked through the door. Lady shook her head at the bottle in his hand.

Trish was looking guilty again, Dante took no notice as he put all his weapons in their rightful places and plonked himself in front of the television, propping his feet on the now righted but still broken table. Flicking through the channels he stopped on some gory horror movie. He smirked before he carried on drinking himself to death.

The two women looked at each other, Lady looking slightly concerned for once and Trish giving her an 'I told you so' look.

Lady saw something land on the desk besides her. It was a roll of bills, she looked over at Dante but it looked like he hadn't moved a muscle, she pocketed the bills anyway.

A few hours rolled by, an empty bottle on the floor by the sofa and Dante's mood was darkening at a gradual pace, onto the next gory horror movie of the night. Trish had taken a few calls and Lady was on the last one right now, she was due back any minute. The blonde haired woman had wisely kept quiet throughout the hours, only speaking when necessary, to answer the phone and order some Pizza. The box had arrived, she left it next to Dante on the empty seat after taking a slice for herself, and he hadn't even made a move to touch it.

The door creaked open and Lady walked through adjusting Kalina-Ann on her back.

"Well that was pointless, three hellhounds" She shook her head at the crappy job but held up a roll of money, handing a few to Trish before pocketing them again. The brunette looked over at Dante and whispered to Trish "_He hasn't moved?" _Trish just shook her head, saddened slightly. Lady shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Trish sighed and thought to herself 'I hope this works.'

Another forty-five minutes went by; Lady sat on the floor cleaning her Bayonet thoroughly, Trish dozing in Dante's chair. The hunter was still sat in the same place.

A knock came from the door; Dante's ears pricked up slightly but didn't move, the two women looked at the door, then Dante, then at each other.

The blonde woman decided to answer; Dante smelled something out of the ordinary and turned his head around. As she opened the door a figure stood there in a blue trench coat.

The teen looked embarrassed as he looked over at Dante. "Hey…."

* * *

Oooooo what now =D  
I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, i wanted you all to see how broken up Dante was.  
Anyway, until next time. ;)

Thankyou ladysubaru83 and 3S for the reviews  
and thanks for the roses SirenaLoreley, im glad you liked the last chapter.


	5. Bright

**Bright**

A few emotions flicked over Dante's face quite slowly, considering he was on his way to being trashed from the alcohol consumption.

First he was shocked, and then relieved for a brief moment, he decided to be settled on angry.

Nero walked in and Trish closed the door behind the teen, while not making eye contact with the elder hunter, she wasn't sure what would happen, he would either be happy or angry.

Nero wrung his hands in front of himself not sure on where to look, he was on a whim being here, and he decided to follow his heart after all.

***Earlier that day***

"Trish…? How did you get hold of this number?"

"That's not important right now" she was speaking in hushed tones "Dante is"

Nero's eyebrows rose significantly. "Why has that got anything to do with me?"

"Because I know you're the one that caused this!" She sounded angry for a moment then went back to being quiet again realizing she had raised her voice. "Look…"

"Look!? I haven't done anything!" Had he?

"No? I think you will find you're sorely mistaken."

Kyrie was walking out of their bedroom and Nero barely noticed, she looked over at him with curiosity.

"I don't get what your on about Trish, how can I apologize for something when I don't know what it's for!?" He heard faint footsteps in the background. "I will call you back; just make sure you don't go anywhere." Then the line was dead

Nero looked at the phone frowning 'what the hell was that all about?'

"Nero?"

He looked over at Kyrie, great he couldn't go anywhere for the time being which means putting up with more questions.

"What…" he was losing his temper.

"Who is Trish?" She gave him them puppy dog eyes again and he sighed.

"One of Dante's friends." he stated.

"Why was she calling you then?" Nero pinched the bridge of his nose with his human hand and sighed again.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Nero is there something you want to tell me?" She crossed her arms defiant, Nero had never seen her angry before

He stood up from the sofa at that and turned to face her where she was stood behind the piece of furniture. "Like what?"

"Is that why you have been going out so much?" Nero looked at the floor and shook his head; he really didn't want to lose his fuse in front of the girl. "Nero!?"

Then again he wasn't being spoken to like that either. "NO!"

She jumped a bit at Nero's booming voice all of the sudden but held her ground. "Then why!?"

"What is it with you and questions woman?" Nero said flinging his arms outward in a grand gesture. "You always want to know where I am, what I'm doing, I'm not some fucking puppy!"

Kyrie looked taken aback by his swearing and shouting. "Nero…"

The phone rang again; he gave Kyrie one last look before sitting down again and picking up the phone. "I would like to have this conversation in private please."

He heard her huff but she moved out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Trish?"

"Hi Nero, I'm sorry for shouting at you before, this really isn't your fault."

"What isn't!? I don't even know what you're going on about!"

"It's Dante, ever since he got back from Fortuna he's been. Well…depressed."

Nero raised a brow. "Trish what the fuck."

Trish sighed over the line "What happened when he was there Nero, after I left something happened, he mentioned your name but wouldn't say anything more."

'Oh...that' "Well…" he didn't know quite what to say.

"Nero come on, I care for Dante a lot and I do for you too, I'm not angry I just want to know, I don't like seeing him like this."

"He asked me to go back with him, I said no."

Trish sighed again "I thought that might have been the problem, he likes you a lot you know."

"Heh…" He blushed profusely "So…what _is _wrong…Is he okay?"

"Not really, I've never seen him like this. Can you come here?"

"What!? No."

"Please Nero maybe you can snap him out of it."

"I can't, for the same reasons I gave to Dante, I need to be here for Kyrie."

"Kyrie? That choir girl? Lay off it Nero, its evident you don't like her and you don't like that town either. Look, just come here for a few days at least.....Please."

Nero thought about it, he didn't want those emotions to be raised again; he didn't know how to handle them.

"If not for me do it for Dante."

Nero sighed; he had been doing that a lot lately. "Fine. I'll be leaving soon, can you give me directions?"

Half an hour later Nero was set and ready. The only thing left was to tell Kyrie, on that note the girl came into the room.

The teen stood and looked at her. "Kyrie I'm leaving." With that he made his way past her and towards the door.

"Why!? You can't do this to me!" She grabbed on to the sleeve of his blue trench coat. "When will you be back then?"

"If everything goes to plan…Never." He opened the door and walked out of Kyrie's grasp "I'll call you in a few days."

He ran down the rickety stairs and outside. He actually felt free. Pulling out the quick notes Trish had given him via phone, he quickly set out a map in his head and he was off.

*** Present***

Dante just stared at Nero standing there and then his eyes fell on Trish, she wasn't looking at him.

"Trish."

Dante's voice sounded raspy and deep, a warning. The blonde woman looked over at the hunter and squared her shoulders ready for the onslaught. "Yes Dante?"

"You did this huh?" He gestured over to Nero.

"Yes I did."

"Why?" He gave a deep scowl, and he rose slowly from the sofa.

"Look at yourself! You're a mess! If the kid was the cause then maybe he can pull you out of it!"

"Who asked YOU to get involved?" Dante was starting to get angry again, his blood boiling and seeing red.

"Since I'm the one that always been there for you!" Trish shouted back.

Lady stood up from the floor. "Don't talk to her like that."

"What? Now queen bitch is getting involved? Don't you have some money to steal?" He snarled in Lady's direction.

Trish blinked slowly. "It's okay Lady."

"No, no it's fucking not okay; don't get yourself involved in my fucking social life!" His eyes flashed red for a second.

Lady walked over to Trish to stand by her. "What was she supposed to do!? Let you drink yourself to death? Very classy Dante!"

"Don't get fucking involved, like you have ever given a shit about me anyway. You both think your sooooo clever; you both think you know me so well. Newsflash, you fucking don't, now get out of my shop.

"Dante…" Trish sounded slightly hurt.

"I said GET **OUT**!!!" He picked an empty bottle up from the floor and threw it at the wall besides Trish; it smashed harshly, glass flying everywhere.

Trish opened the door after giving a sorrowful look to Nero, Lady followed suit and closed the door behind her.

Nero stood there shocked; even he knew that was out of character for the elder.

Dante sat back down on the sofa, apparently forgetting Nero was even there. The teen walked over to the sofa, moving the white Pizza box on the floor and sat down next to Dante. "Hey…"

"What are even doing there, doesn't your girlfriend need some hugs or something?"

"No, I left. I needed to see you. Don't blame Trish, she's only trying to help, she is worried about you, and so am I"

"You? You didn't seem to care when I left."

Nero looked down at his hands in his lap, he did care, he was starting to realize what was important here and it wasn't the girl he had left back in Fortuna.

"I should of come with you okay, I didn't see it then but I do now."

"Yeah right. More like she ditched you for being an asshole boyfriend." He took back the half bottle of Jack and took a swig.

"That's not fair. It wasn't like that!"

"Of course not, then why are you here!?"

"For YOU! Are you so blind you can't see that?"

Dante looked at him stupid. "Was I blind when you told me you didn't want to come with me, 'cause that's what you said to me!"

Nero shook his head. "Dante I do care about you ya know. I want you to be okay." It felt strange saying that, but he felt like he needed the elder hunter to hear it, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

The elder white haired man slid down in his seat and laid his head on the back of the sofa "Trish called you didn't she?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have known otherwise."

"She thinks she knows me; I just let her think that. She had no right bringing you into this."

"To be honest I'm glad she did." He was picking at the tatty leather of the sofa cushion he was currently sat on. "It gave me a reason to see you again."

Dante looked over at him and then stared at the ceiling. A blanket of silence fell over them and Nero was beginning to feel more awkward by the second, he fidgeted and looked over at the elder man.

"Do I have to leave too?"

Dante closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "There's a spare bedroom if you want to stay for a couple of days, up the stairs, first door on your right, bathroom is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Nero thought for a moment seeing the Pizza box on the floor. "You hungry?"

Dante shook his head a negative. Even Nero knew the man has never turned down Pizza before.

"I'm…I didn't mean for you to be hurt that bad."

"I'm not hurt." He was on defense mode.

"Yeah right, drinking yourself into oblivion is stating that fact quite clearly." Sarcasm dripping for the youngers voice.

"Great" the elder threw his hands up and back down again. "Another person who thinks they know me."

"Get over yourself, did you ever stop to think that maybe I do know you? We aren't so different ya know." Nero was getting sick of his attitude; maybe he needed a kick up the ass. "Get your head out your ass and cheer up, I'm here now, do what you like, but if you're staying in this depressing mood then I'm leaving and don't say I didn't try!"

Dante opened his eyes; he was slightly shocked the kid would talk to him like that.

"I came here for you, not because Kyrie kicked me out. You are supposed to be the son of Sparda for god sake, act like it!"

The elder smirked and shook his head "You sound like my brother."

"Well maybe he was the more intelligent one." Maybe that was a bit harsh, but if it gets the other out of this mood he was stuck in then so be it. He never thought he would be saying this to himself but he wanted the old cocky Dante back.

"If you say so." Dante stood up and looked down at Nero. "I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, please cheer up Dante, I miss having someone to argue with." He gave a small smile up at the elder. He just nodded and headed for the stairs, he walked into the first room on the left, and Nero took a note of that.

Looks like he was heading to bed too, there was nothing else he could do anyway, and he was tired. 'Let's see what happens tomorrow' Nero made his way up the stairs after turning off the TV, and sure enough there was a single bed made in a room at the first door on the right. He looked back at the door across from him but walked into his own anyway and closed the door.

Back in Dante's room the hunter didn't know what to make from the turn of events. He was actually secretly glad the younger half devil had come, he felt his body warm up a bit as he climbed into his king size bed. He didn't want to be a dick to the kid, he probably only was here for him. He felt a weight lift from his heart, just having the kid around again made him feel more content. But, he would soon be leaving again and Dante didn't know if he could take that again.

***

The next day soon came around and Nero made his way downstairs fully dressed and ready to face the day. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and sat behind the hunters' desk, it was huge, and he also had an itch to rifle through the older man drawers, but decided against it.

The old brassy phone rang loudly and he picked it up before the ringing woke Dante, he listened intently for any noise upstairs, none. He heard a faint woman's voice and he frowned. 'Huh?' he looked down at the phone "Shit."

He had picked the phone up not even realizing what he was going to say. "Hullo? Yes this is Devil May Cry." The woman on the other end of the line was panicky and scared. Obviously it was a job so he decided to write down the information, she gave him the amount of the reward money and his eyebrows rose significantly. "Wow okay, yes, we will be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and read over his notes. He heard a door click open from upstairs and Dante walked down and into the main office.

"Morning."

Dante grumbled that sounded something like 'stupid phone' and made his way over to the bottle of Jack still standing on the table.

"Well that was a customer I presume" Nero picked up the piece of paper he had written on. "Is it wise to be drinking this early?"

"No its not, and I'm not going to drink it."

He walked past Nero and into the kitchen with the bag still containing more bottles and put them into the fridge for another time. Nero smiled at that, looks like he was getting himself back on track again. He was beginning to stare, he caught himself and handed Dante the piece of paper as he walked past him again.

"Here."

Date raised his eyebrow at the object but took it anyway. "You're taking calls for me now kid?"

"Heh. Yeah why not, is that okay?" Nero felt a bit embarrassed and blushed slightly.

"Yeah its okay, I could just get used to it that's all, having my own little secretary" The elder smirked. He was beginning to feel more like himself again.

The teen smiled. "So when are we leaving?"

"We?"

"Yeah, I can come right? I won't take any money from you I just need to kick some demon ass."

Dante chuckled lightly and drank some of Nero's water, picking it up from the desk. "Okay kid, I suppose you can, just let me go and brush my teeth, my mouth tastes like a donkeys ring."

Nero laughed. "You lick donkeys' asses a lot huh?"

The elder winked and made his way up the stairs. This was a good sign, the man called him 'kid' and he was cracking jokes again, he defiantly seemed more like himself today and it made Nero happy.

The younger realized he had left Red Queen in his room and ran up to get it, he walked out with the weapon in hand and bumped into something hard.

"Whoa kid, watch where your going." Dante grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Shit sorry, didn't see ya there." The teen looked up at the taller man and held his gaze for what felt like forever, and he cleared his throat as Dante realized he was still holding on to the kids' shoulders and let go.

"You er, ready to go then?" Dante scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, let's go old man." Well that was awkward, yet strangely nice. 'Stop it Nero you have a job to do'

He followed the elder out of the doors and they were on their way.

***

The place was run amok with Basilisks and Dante and Nero were almost finished chopping them to bits. Nero slammed his sword into the head of the last one and grinned as it yelped and disappeared into the floor. Everything that could have gone up in flames had done. Bits of buildings were falling down left right and center.

Dante stood next to the kid. "Jobs a good'un"

Nero smiled and Dante looked way better than before, his eyes had brightened up considerably and that made Nero's adrenaline high feel even better.

They both walked to where the payers' house was and collected their reward money, it was quite a hefty amount and made the job feel worthwhile to Dante, even though he did like hunting with the kid now, unlike before when he had first met him and thought he was a pain in the as for getting in the way, the elder smiled at the memory, the other had grown up a bit since then, well towards him anyway.

Both of the hunters made their way back home, Nero called it home for now as he didn't think he would mind living there at all with Dante.

The teen sheathed his sword and carried on walking next to Dante, he gave the man a sidewards glance, he really was handsome, and he could see why the man was so confident in himself. Everything about him was handsome, he had a good body to go with it, and who wouldn't want that…

Nero lost his train of thought when his ass swiftly met the ground; the teen looked flabbergasted as to what had happened, he slipped in some left over demon blood.

Dante had stopped shortly after hearing Nero's yelp and saw the kid flat on his ass. The elder blinked a few times at the sight before doubling over and laughing loudly.

Nero shook his hands from the wetness. "I'm glad you found it fucking funny." He was annoyed at himself for staring at Dante like that so blatantly and losing his balance over it. 'Stupid Dante'

The elder man laughed even harder at the kids scowl, but walked over to him and held a hand out to the teen, even though he was still laughing. Nero grabbed the hunters hand and let himself be pulled up with a bit more force than he anticipated and fell into Dante's chest.

Dante's laughter died down when he realized the kid was looking up at him, he hadn't moved from his chest. The elder looked back down into Nero's eyes. He defiantly was feeling a lot better than before. Before he managed to get lost in them eyes he took a step back.

"Come on kid lets get back before it gets dark."

Nero had no idea what had just happened and followed Dante back home. They had picked up food on the way, obviously Pizza, they were both sat down in front of the TV eating the Pizza and watching some documentary with a few beers. Dante looked over to Nero, the kid had cheered him up and he was deeply grateful for it, he smiled at the kid as he was enraptured by one of Dante's own favourite programmes. The kid was right, they weren't that much different from each other, and he could get used to seeing Nero so care free and not tied down by that stupid town called Fortuna.

Some minutes went by and Nero yawned. "Go to bed kid, I'm going soon anyway."

Nero smiled "Okay then" He stood up and stretched. "Night" The teen leant down next to Dante and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked all too fast over to the stairs and ran up, closing his door tightly. 'Why the hell did I just do that!?'

"Yeah…Night kid." Dante touched his cheeked and smiled. Yes he could really get used to this. Care free indeed.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked this chapter guys!  
Thank you so much for the reviews I never imagined I would get this many! It means a lot to me and makes me go 'yay' ^^  
Until next time… =)


	6. Reality

**Reality**

The night was uneventful for Nero, tossing and turning, not getting to sleep until at least five am 'why the hell did I do that!?'

The next morning Dante was actually downstairs before Nero, fully dressed while he himself was in yesterday's jeans. "Hiya kid." He was flicking through, what Nero thought was a gun magazine and probably a tasteless one at that.

"What time is it?" The teen rubbed his eyes with his human hands fingers.

"Half one, didn't sleep huh?" Dante didn't even look up, he just kept flicking through the shiny magazine with his feet propped in front of himself on the desk.

"Uhh not really no." Nero sniffed and rubbed his hand across his nose clearly getting embarrassed. The thoughts from last night were running through his head, it made him hot to even think about it. The teen walked quickly into the kitchen and away from them eyes that followed him in here.

Pouring a glass of water he leant back against the sink downing the whole glass and refilling it. When he got the courage to walk back out he did so and sat on the sofa turning on the TV.

Dante swung his feet off the desk and outstretching his arms above his head making a gruff noise. Nero looked over and tried with all his might not to spit the mouthful of water back into the glass and choke. 'What the hell is happening to me.'

"What's on?" With that the elder plopped himself down next to Nero on the sofa.

"Fuck all." He tried to sound nonchalant but he didn't think he pulled it off too well. The hunter gave him a weird look and picked up the remote flicking through the channels.

Nero looked over at Dante and admiring his features when the elder hunter turned his face, having the feeling of being stared at. The teen looked away quickly, and then the door opened to save the awkward moment. Nero jumped to stand up all too quickly "Hey Trish!"

Trish laughed lightly at his antics poking her head through the door. "Hey Nero." She didn't even spare a glance at the other person in the room after walking in. "Can I have a word with you please?"

"Yeah sure no problem." He jumped over Dante's legs, while the owner of them legs was giving him a funny look again, and walking over to the woman. "What is it?"

"How is he?" She nodded over to the man in question in a hushed voice.

"I think he is okay now, really I do." He nodded to confirm his statement and reassuring her at the same time. She nodded back

"Good. Well I'll be going now." Talking normally hoping Dante would say something to her. She sighed when he didn't and walk towards the door.

"Hold on Trish." Nero grabbed hold of her arm and let go again when he walked over to Dante and stood next to him with his arms crossed. The white head looked up to Nero when he coughed. "Is there anything you want to say to Trish before she goes?"

He looked over at Trish and back to the teen with a frown. "Wha…" Nero raised his eyebrows to cut him off.

Dante sighed. "Fine." He got up and walked over to the blonde haired woman. Nero saw the pair talking quietly while Trish had a very deep frown on her face and Dante using a few arm gestures like he was explaining something to the woman. Nero sat down and carried on watching the pair, Trish smiled and then gave Dante a brief hug before walking out of the door behind her.

That made Nero smile and he turned back to the TV, he felt a weight sit besides him, and Dante looked over at the other and said "We are okay now, but don't expect me to apologize to Lady." Dante crossed his arms and huffed, the teen thought he looked like a five year old in a strop, but he smiled anyway and leaned over to kiss the man to say thank you but at the last minute he realized he was going to do a repeat of last night and stopped half way.

Dante turned his head and looked at the younger in question then he smiled knowingly. Nero looked like a deer caught in the headlights and moved back to his original position. "What?"

"Oh nothin'" He smiled again and leaned over closer to Nero by his ear, and spoke "You were going to kiss me again though right?" Nero could feel his breath on his ear and it made his eyes close momentarily.

"N-No." Dante flicked his tongue out onto the shell of his ear and sucked lightly. "Okay m-maybe…"

The bigger man pulled back from his ear and looked at him, still leaning in close, he had an unreadable expression on his face and the younger didn't like it.

"D-" Nero coughed and tried not to sound nervous. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"I'm guessing it is to ring Kyrie no?" Nero nodded abashed at that and Dante went into his original position away from Nero, he remembered that the kid wasn't even staying for long. 'Don't get attached.' He then nodded back and said "Go ahead."

Nero smiled his thanks and walked over to the phone, sitting down at the desk and picking up the receiver, he hesitated before dialing the number, and he knew he would have to make up his mind sooner rather than later, where did he really want to be? He sighed and dialed the number anyway; he only had to wait a few rings before the "Hello?" came over the other end. "Hey Kyrie, it's me."

She screamed his name so loud even Dante grimaced. "Yeah hi um, I'm gonna spend a few more days here. Then ill be home." She started rambling on and she was starting to cry after five minutes of shouting down his ear, his frown deepened and his mood darkening with every passing second. Dante watched this from an outsiders point of view, Nero was going to crack soon, he could see it on the kid's face. When was he going to wake up and smell the coffee? Nero stood up in a rush, the chair clashing to the floor with a loud bang.

"You know what Kyrie shut up, I don't care anymore, and I'm not coming back, have a nice life!" He pulled the receiver away from his ear and was about to hurl it across the room in a rage, Dante jumped up and held his wrist over the desk, he took it from the teens hand and placed it down gently.

"Heh, I kind of need that phone kid." Nero didn't say anything; it looked like he had tears glistening in his eyes when he looked Dante in his own eyes, they bored into his soul it seemed. The elder frowned and moved around the desk to stand next to Nero, the teen blinked the tears away and carried on staring at Dante, then he frowned himself and then moved his bringer towards the taller mans face and around to the back of his head, tangling the glowing blue fingers in his hair.

The elder carried on looking at Nero until the teen moved forward and pressed his lips against Dante's quite unsure of himself. It was sweet and soft, Nero stayed there for moment before pulling back, noticing that Dante had his eyes closed, he moved back in to do it again before Dante stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." Nero frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to be here…you do don't you?" Dante looked at the floor and didn't say a word. "Oh right, fine!" Nero took a step back and headed towards the stairs and ran up them, tears coming back into his eyes again, he wouldnt let them fall, ever.

The elder hunter watched him go and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Kid!" The said 'kid' came out fully dressed with Red Queen in his hand storming down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Dante held onto his elbow to stop him moving.

"Leaving! Get the fuck off me!" He shook the elders hand off and started towards the door.

"Will you wait a goddamn minute!?" everything was happening so fast. "Jesus Christ kid!"

"Well you don't want me here!"

"Yes I do! I just don't want you to leave!"

"W-What?" Nero looked shocked at that outburst for the man.

"The only reason I didn't want to take it further was because…." He walked over to Nero and took his bringer in his hand much like the way he did on the bridge in Fortuna. "Because I couldn't stand it if you left again, it would only make it harder."

The teen raised his eyebrows at that and looked at the floor then at Dante's hand holding his Devil Bringer, Kyrie wouldn't even look at his hand let alone touch it, this man had no qualms about it, he even didn't think twice about it like he accepted Nero for who he was. "So…you don't want me to leave?"

"Not if you will stay here with me." The man looked hopeful.

Nero smirked slightly then smiled and looked up at Dante. "Really, you haven't changed your mind in the slightest?"

"Heh…how could I?"

The teen kept on looking at Dante, he dropped his sword from his left hand, and it made a loud clatter on the wooden floor. He then reached up, grabbing onto Dante's hair, pulling the elders head down and smashing their lips together, a lot more confident than the last kiss they shared. The kiss was heated and Dante couldn't resist putting his arms around Nero's waist and pushing him against the wall at the foot of the stairs, why not? This was what he wanted and the kid was staying.

Nero moaned when the hunter bit down on his lip, this was the best kiss he had had in his life and it was making him hornier for the other man by the second. Dante grabbed his hips when Nero grinded his hips into his own, tongues battling against each other, fighting for who would come out the winner. Dante's dominance won out and he ran a hand up Nero's hoody over his bare back and scratching his way back down to the waistband of his jeans.

The younger started unclasping the three gold buckles on the black shirt he always wore, it fell open and his naked, well muscled and chiseled chest hit the air for Nero to run his hand freely across while grabbing the mans hair with his Bringer. They both got heated and grinding against each other, both men painfully hard, and Nero was starting to moan when Dante licked a trail of saliva across his jaw line and down his neck biting him. Nero never even realized until now how badly he had wanted this, he needed him all now.

"Dante…." Said man heard his name being sighed breathily, and it gave him the passion to carry on his administrations.

The phone started to ring out; the elder turned his head slightly to look at the offending object. Nero pulled his face towards him and started kissing him all over again. "Leave it." The phone didn't stop ringing, it made Dante growl deeply, a rumble in his chest, he then picked the teen up and slammed his back against the wall, it made Nero moan at the force Dante was giving him and he wrapped his legs around the mans hips.

Hearing the younger hunter moan, Dante moved his hand up Nero's right thigh and undid his jeans with his hand and zipped down his flies. Nero was kissing up the elder white haired mans neck, wanting this so badly and moaning louder when he felt Dante reach in and pull his length out into the air, it felt like fire when the mans big, calloused hand wrapped around it and started pumping him for all he was worth.

Nero bit down onto Dante's ear drawing blood and moaning straight into Dante's ear which the elder loved immensely. The teen wouldn't last long and Dante knew it, and it didn't matter they needed to get this out of their systems. Nero lifted head and banged it against the wall behind him, throwing it back in his passion and parting his red stained lips, a loud moan escaping them. "Dante!"

The young hunter released his seed over himself and Dante's hand, he watched the scene with rapt attention and he didn't think he had seen anything more right in his life. Before he could even think anything else, Nero released his legs and stood on the floor, quickly changing positions so Dante was against the wall, Nero leant up and gave him a heart stopping wet kiss, twirling his tongue with the elder's, giving him the chance to taste his own blood on Nero's lips, licking every trace away. Nero then moved down slowly onto his knees, unzipping and pulling down Dante's own red and black leather pants along with his black boxers, making his own length come into full view. Nero smirked, obviously impressed and held Dante's cock at the base before flicking his tongue over the head, closing his eyes savoring the taste of what was purely Dante.

The hunter was torn between watching Nero's ministrations and closing his eyes in ecstasy himself. He placed a hand in Nero's hair and carding his hand through the platinum hair, he finally decided to close his eyes when he couldn't keep them open anymore as Nero took half of his length into his warm, wet mouth. Leaning his full weight against the wall, letting out a long deep breath, he grabbed onto the teens hair slightly harder.

There was a loud knocking at the door right at that moment and Dante would of hurled something at it if he weren't so occupied at being on cloud nine having that sweet mouth around his cock, which was all too quickly, for Dante's liking, removed from his mouth with a soft 'pop'.

"Fuck off!" Nero was about to resume what he started when the knocking started again.

"But I come bearing gifts!" It was Trish's voice muffled on the other side of the doors.

The younger of the two looked up into the others' eyes. "Shall we just leave her out there?" He had a wicked smirk on those lips of his.

Dante rolled his eyes. "She will only just come in anyway." The taller man reached down to pick his pants up from the floor, Nero stopped him and kissed the head of his softening member before allowing him to carry on pulling the garment back up. Dante smirked at that and started heading towards the door, fastening his buckles before he reached it. Dante turned back and looked at Nero, pointing at his flies. The teen frowned and look down. "Oh!" He pulled up his flies quickly as Dante swung open the door. Nero tried to look innocent by leaning his elbow on the wall but then quickly deciding it looked to conspicuous before leaving his arm dangling at his side. Trish caught this and so did Dante, one frowned and one tried not to laugh _too _hard.

"Hi guys." Lady followed behind nodding to Dante then Nero.

"Why the hell are you both here _uninvited_?" Dante closed the door with a thud, his laughter stopping.

"That's not very nice now is it? We did ring, but you didn't answer, now why was that?" Trish sounded like she knew something was going on but liked to watch them squirm anyway.

"That's none of your business I believe." Dante answered and Nero _did_ squirm and his cheeks tinted red, Trish raised her perfectly manicured brow and looked back to Dante. "And don't answer a question with a question."

Lady sounded like she was ringing for take out in the background, Dante didn't mind, he was kind of hungry. "Well let's get some food, I'm buying." Trish stated.

Dante sat down propping his leg up on the still broken table and Nero followed suit sitting next to him, a bit fidgety 'your not really pulling off the innocent look right now Nero' the young hunter thought to himself. He coughed and turned on the TV, Dante smirked knowing what was going through the kids head.

"So what were the gifts you were bearing anyway?" Dante looked over and saw a white plastic bag on the floor.

"Two six packs and Lady of course." Lady did a twirl at that comment and held her hands out like they should be thrilled she was here.

"Heh" Dante shook his head in disappointment and Trish threw him over a beer.

She threw one to Nero and he said while catching it in the air "Wow, if all your presents are this exciting I can't wait until my birthday." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm and Dante pulled the teen into his armpit giving him a monkey scrub laughing. Trish and Lady gave each other a knowing look.

* * *

Sorry this took longer than usual guys, I had a bit of writers block, the chapter was too short so I wrote it over three days this time. Hopefully you all liked the bit of action the guys had. I used to like Draco/Harry pairing (Harry Potter) did or does anyone else like it too? =D It would be interesting to see, I know it has a massive fan base. I don't think Nero and Dante get enough fanfics written about them myself but hey, that's why I'm writing this myself =D Review if you please. I love hearing from you all, such nice people. Was that corny? It was wasn't it =D


	7. Salvation

Salvation

The four of them went well into the night laughing and making jokes at each other, currently Dante and Lady were being very drunk and playing a game on Dante's desk with a deck of cards playing a very detailed and intriguing game of.....snap, while Trish and Nero being a bit more composed, were talking on the sofa about the best weapon to use against a Blitz and other random monsters they thought of. Nero was getting a bit excited at explaining tactics with a full demon and he had no inhibitions as he was almost drunk himself, it made the blonde haired woman smile at seeing him happy.

"'nap!" then a loud thud. Dante had thwacked his hand down on top of the pile of cards and shouted what was meant to be 'snap' and lady sat back in the chair and scowled at him.

Dante got up from his knees on the other side of the desk and started doing a dance and spinning around. "Whahahaha"

Lady being the sore loser that she was, even when drunk, pulled out her pistol and shot at Dante's foot. It missed sorely as she made a bullet size hole in the wooden floor. Dante stopped spinning "'Ey stop messin' up ma shop." The momentum of stopping spinning suddenly made him stagger back and bang into the pool table.

Nero was watching all of this and laughing like a mad man, he found it hilarious in his drunken haze, his stomach was beginning to hurt and he even had to wipe tears from his eyes.

The hunter looked back at the pool table his eyes lighting up. "Someone have a game with me!" He opened his arms grinning and pulling a cue from the near by stand.

There was a ringing from the phone and Lady picked it up holding the antique looking piece to her ear "Devil may Cry…One moment" she put the receiver onto her shoulder. "Trish…for you."

Trish got up and took the phone from Lady and sat on the desk, a small smile passed her lips hearing the voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is ringin' you at _my _friggin' shop?" He looked over at Nero to give him some back up. The teen just shrugged and carried on drinking his beer, he was starting to have major thoughts about the other man if he looked at him for too long, not a good idea. "Ya think I would get a little respect aroun' here…" He leant over to take a shot at the cue ball and Nero was desperately trying not to stare at his behind as Dante was babbling on. "But nooo, I get treated like shit and don't get paid for all my hard work!" He took the shot and skimmed the ball and he lost his footing slightly. "Damn balls!"

Nero laughed as Trish looked back at Dante; the person on the other end obviously heard it. "Yes see you soon." Trish placed the phone back in its cradle. "Someone is dropping by to give me a trinket I've been looking for for a while, so Dante just keep your mouth shut." The hunter looked offended.

"See wha' I mean, no damn respect." He shook his head and leant back over the table _trying_ to line up his shot.

The two women just ignored him, obviously used to him being like this, and Nero found it highly amusing. The door cracked open slightly and a blonde head popped round the door. "Trish?"

"Dray! Oh it's so good to see you, come in." She pulled the figure in by the elbow. "Don't mind him." She gestured over her back with her thumb to Dante.

The tall man walked in, he was wearing all black and quite tall, the same height as Dante probably, the same looking hair although this mans hair was lighter blonde rather than white. The man smirked at Dante and stepped in.

"Don't worry I wont mind him after the trouble he got me into last time." He gave a mock glare in Dante's direction as he walked around the table.

"Yeah it's good to see ya too." Dante patted him on the shoulder as he walked past.

This man was very well spoken and had an English accent; he was obviously very well brought up, although he looked slightly, odd? The man pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and handed it over to Trish she took it with care and held it to her chest opening the box, her eyes lighting up instantly. Dante looked over her shoulder to try and sneak a look but she slapped him haphazardly, he took a step back looking like a dog being flicked on the nose.

The mysterious man smirked. "Be careful with that, you don't know who are what is looking for that."

"I will be, thank you so, so much." She closed the box and held it carefully in her hand.

"Alright. It's not a problem."

"Can you stay for a while? I'd like to catch up with you; I don't see you that much anymore." She looked genuinely sad.

Nero was confused to who the hell was this guy was. "Alright, but only for a bit, I have to get back." Trish smiled and he followed her over to the sofa, he sat down on the chair opposite Nero and Trish.

"Would you like a drink?"

He held out his hand "No I'm fine thanks." Nero tried to size him up, he couldn't, he looked odd to him, and maybe a bit too pale. "I don't believe I've met you before though." This new man looked to Nero and held out his hand for him to shake it. He thought he might as well, but he held out his Devil Bringer to make it clear he wasn't human. The guy didn't even raise a brow and shook it, which was weird. Nero clamped down on his hand none too gently and to his surprise the man came back with the same amount of strength if not more, the teen pulled back his Bringer and carried on staring at the man. "I'm Drake and you are?"

The teen crossed his arms. "Nero."

"Ah, like the great emperor, good strong name, it suits you." Drake crossed his arms himself and leant back in the chair, also sizing up Nero.

"Are you sure ya don't want a drink?" Dante piped up and stood next to the chair the new man was currently sat in.

"Is that supposed to be one of your jokes Dante? Very amusing." Sarcasm dripped off the words.

"I don't get it....." Nero said, apparently not very amused either.

"I am a vampire." He stated it, just like that, and Nero was shocked, really, shocked.

"I thought they didn't exist!" he wasn't supposed to show his interest or surprise but, he always got like that with alcohol inside him.

"I am living proof they are don't you think so?" So that's why he could match his strength

Lady was reclining in Dante's chair as she said "How's Harley and little Deacon?"

"Both fine." He said with a smile. "Deacon is almost five and growing like a weed."

"I would love to see him again I bet he looks just like you now." Trish was actually cooing, and that was another thing that had shocked Nero today.

"Ha! I hope not, we don't need any more pretty boys."

Drake stood up to take his leave. "Aw thanks Dante, but really, you know I'm married, you've no chance mate." He slapped his cheek quite hard, he could take it.

Trish and Lady laughed at Dante's speechlessness, Trish thought Drake was probably the only one who could match Dante for his comebacks. "Well I should leave now; it was good seeing you all." He smacked Dante on the back and he returned by patting his shoulder again before turning around back to the pool table. Trish stood up with him and gave him a quick hug and leaning up to kiss his cheek while he nodded at Lady. "You too Nero." He leant down behind the sofa and next to Nero's ear and spoke so softly even Nero's demonic hearing had to strain. "You should tell him." He gave a brief wink and walked to the door waving behind his back and he was gone, hearing an engine roar to life and fade away. For a moment there he thought the man was just going to drink his blood for the fun of it, it made a chill run up his spine. He probably shouldn't be so stereotypical.

Dante was stood at one of the big bay windows by the door chalking up his cue. "Whoa why does he even bother to drive? Then he can give me his Aston" He grinned and then sighed and leant over to take a shot again, he felt a bit more sober, damn his demon blood, oh well time for some Jack.

Nero was still confused. "Who the hell was he?" The clacking sound of pool balls could be heard.

"I met him years ago on a job near his kingdom." Trish leaned back on the oak desk with her arms folded looking over to Nero. "We happened to cross wires, after that, he's become a very dear friend and a good contact to have." The dull thud of the wooden cue hitting the table and Dante walking into the room behind the desk reached their ears.

"Kingdom? His?" Nero was still confused.

Dante walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of dark liquid, probably the alcohol. "He's the damn king of vampires, huge kingdom sealed away from human eyes and even most demons unless you know where to look....." He looked up thoughtful. "I guess you could say it's like Fortuna, only not as boring and religious, and way bigger." He took a seat next to Nero and screwed off the bottles cap and taking a drink, the familiar warmth spreading down his throat and chest.

Nero went slightly pale; he had actually tried to challenge a vampire and a powerful one at that. 'I should really know what I'm getting myself into. Oops'

The elder hunter nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey kid, if you didn't like him you would of hated his father, Lucian; he was a right piece of…."

"_Dante!_" Trish hissed in warning.

"Okay okay, sorry, Jesus…" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"He is a nice guy, you should get to know him you might learn a few things." Nero looked over to Trish.

"Can he read minds?" He tried to look passive.

"Not per say, although he can with a few other vampires, he can sense things on the air very well, usually keeps it quiet, but he can." Trish shrugged.

The teen nodded. "Okay." He didn't want to seem too interested by asking any more questions, he would just assume that Harley was his wife and Deacon was his son, obviously.

"Well if that's everything we should get going no?" The blonde woman turned around to the uneven-eyed female reclining in the chair, she nodded and stood up. "Goodnight boys, see you soon." They walked out of the heavy double doors.

Nero raised his hand in goodbye and then stretched both arms in the air when he heard the door thud shut, Dante caught the flash of skin as the youngers' hoody lifted up. The kid looked edgy he didn't know why but he did, very strange. Nero looked over at him and smiled in embarrassment and nudged his nose with his finger, sniffing lightly. The elder thought this was sexy, he couldn't look away from the teen at the minute even if he wanted to.

"What..." Nero darted his eyes quickly before looking the man in the eyes, his cheeks turning more pink, he knew Dante was staring at him, and didn't look ashamed to admit it either, that's the worst kind of staring.

Dante smiled and replied. "Nothin' just admiring you, I can't really believe you're staying, it hasn't really sunk in yet."

The hunter was obviously drunk again; people often say people reveal the truth when drunk. "Yeah, I can't quite believe it either." It was a sarcastic comment but he smiled anyway, feeling a bit fuzzy headed.

Dante gave a smirk back, putting his arm on the back of the sofa, looking over at the TV; he tilted his head back to drink from the large glass bottle. Nero watched as Dante's adams apple bobbed up and down while he gulped deeply, on his second swig he obviously drank too much and the amber liquid fell all over his face. "Aw, shit." The liquid was running down his neck, Nero would have probably found it funny if he had been sober but he found himself licking his lips. "I'm obviously more drunk than I thou…" Nero darted forward half way through the hunters' sentence to catch the dark liquid as it pooled in his collar bone with his tongue, which effectively cut off Dante. He lapped it up slowly savouring the taste of strong alcohol mixed with Dante.

Nero lifted his head to look into the other man's eyes, which were slightly lighter and greyer than his own, he straddled Dante's lap and shrugged his coat from his shoulders, landing at Dante's feet in a denim heap. He ran his Devil bringer through the man's hair front to back, making his head tilt back ever so slightly. Nero's lust filled eyes met Dante's, and the elder of the two wrapped his arms around the others' waist and pulled him forward to crash their lips together. Dante's tongue pushed inside the teen's mouth, stroking it against the other young hunter's velvety tongue, he tasted so sweet. Nero pulled his head back a touch while biting and sucking on Dante's bottom lip, he had unbuckled the elders' shirt whilst kissing him.

Nero made his way down the older mans chest and popping open said mans pants before pulling them down to meet the floor, Dante was very hard and was poking into Nero's chest. He made his way down further still, licking and biting, he groaned softly at how good Dante felt under his lips, this felt right, he was panicking a bit to begin with, but he seemed to be getting a massive reaction out of Dante, he also couldn't stop now he had started, besides which, he wanted to do it. He needed to feel the elder and taste him.

The teen wanted to finish what he had started earlier, holding the base of the other mans throbbing flesh in his human hand and nuzzling the tip with his cheek, giving Dante one last look full of lust and passion and planted his mouth over the leaking head, using that as lube to slide further down his throat. He began to bob his head up and down sucking. Dante couldn't keep his eyes open, and he gave a deep moan as his head fell back, one hand tangled in Nero's locks and another hand holding onto the sofa cushion trying with all his might not to shove himself into the kids' mouth harshly. At Dante's moan, Nero scratched with his Devil Bringer over the mans hip, causing red droplets of blood to surface onto the smooth skin, he hummed as the smell of blood reached his nose. For Dante the feeling of pain and pleasure, also the smell of blood sent him over the edge. The younger savoured it, drinking it all down, and lifting his head back up, he opened his eyes to meet Dante's.

His head was still back, his chest rising up and down panting, a slight sheen of sweat could be seen beginning to show. The elder barked a laugh and pulled Nero on his lap and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. "Wow.....just wow." Nero laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't like to leave you hanging before." He smiled again as Dante laid down lengthways on the sofa and pulled the teen down with him, so his head laid on Dante's naked chest. Nero felt behind him on the floor for his coat and draped it over both of them; he didn't really want to move. He thought the man was asleep already until the strong arm wrapped around him moved up to run fingers through his hair. Sighing contentedly he soon fell asleep, chick flick moment be damned, he was happy.

Dante kissed the kids' forehead gently as he watched him sleep, his face being illuminated by the TV's flickering pictures as it was on a low volume. This was his salvation. He had never felt this way before about anyone, it came fast, but it did feel right, he had felt love before, yet he always thought there was a difference between love and being _in_ love. He knew that he had never been in love before. He would do a lot for Nero, he knew that for sure, but now the kid had accepted him, his emotions got deeper and stronger, he wouldn't talk of love just yet, not out loud anyway.

* * *

Sorry I took longer than usual to update, I've been pretty caught up with work – anyway, hope you all like this chapter, thanks for the reviews again, they really are appreciated. ^_^ so please review. If you would like to see the mysterious Drake again, tell me so ^^

:3 )~~~ have a chocolate mouse on me ;)


End file.
